Redo: A Different Way
by awalkingparadox
Summary: Sam been seeing giant robots since he was four. As the time of his vision approaches, how is Sam supposed to help when he's trapped in Tranquility Mental Insititution?
1. Chapter 1

I really, really, really should be working on my other stories but every time I try to write their next chapters, this story just keeps bouncing into my head and messing with me. So I'm going to get my lazy butt in gear and start all of this. Please keep in mind that I have school (with two AP classes) and I really should be doing my homework… Oh well. So here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

**Twelve years ago:**

"This here Sam is your great, great, Grandfather Archibald Witwicky glasses. He was one of the first few people to explore the Arctic Circle." Ron chuckled in amusement at the awe showing on his son face as he showed him a pair of cracked glasses.

"So these glasses belonged to my great, great Grandfather?" Sam asked as he eagerly reached out to grasp the glasses. Ron chuckled before handing them over with a warning glance and smiled fondly as Sam promptly placed them on his nose.

"Yup, cool isn't it?" Ron asked and Sam nodded his head.

"Hey, how old is great, great grandfather?" Sam asked and Ron chuckled.

"He's very old." Ron answered and Sam nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Is he as old as you are daddy?" Sam asked and Ron gasped in surprise.

"Hey, I'm not that old yet! And no, he's much older than me." Ron answered feeling slightly miffed that his son had called him old.

"Sorry, then is he as old as grandpa?" Sam asked not sounding sorry at all and Ron frowned at him.

"No he's much older than grandpa." Ron answered and Sam eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, then he must have been really, really, really, really, really old then!" Sam exclaimed and Ron laughed in amusement.

"Ron get out here now! I need help planting my new garden!" Judy suddenly yelled and Ron frowned in annoyance.

"Ok I'm coming!" Ron yelled back before turning to look at Sam. "Ok kiddo, time to go play outside."

Picking his son up, Ron walked outside to see Judy squatting in a patch of dirt with a look of annoyance marring her features. Setting his son down, Ron walked over to his wife and kept an eye on his son as Sam started to walk away. Only half listening to what Judy was saying Ron smiled as he watched Sam stare at an already planted flower with incredible interest.

"Judy look at that." Ron whispered not wanting to break Sam attention.

"Aww that's so cute." Judy whispered back as they booth watched Sam.

Sam meanwhile found all of his attention drawn towards the small blue flower his mother had planted yesterday. Sam was still wearing his great, great grandfather glasses and was greatly amused at the distorted images they produced. Sam had found out that the brighter the color he was looking at, the better distorted images he got to see. It was sort of like looking at the toy his mom had given him once. The one where he had to look in a tiny hole and spin it to get different images, the only difference was that it was a lot clearer to see what he was looking at.

Suddenly something zoomed past his vision. Turning to look at it, he found himself intrigued by the fast moving object. Now determined to figure out what it was, Sam kept turning his body trying to keep up with the fast moving object. It took Sam a while to realize it, but he realized that he was looking at some sort of bug. Now more determined than ever to find out what kind of bug it was, Sam followed his movement, jerking his head up as it flew over his head. What Sam didn't know was that he had unintentionally placed himself directly under the sun in his chase of the mysterious bug, nor did he realized that the glasses he was wearing only magnified the sun's rays.

For a few seconds Sam couldn't move, his eyes were wide open as he stared at the blazing summer sun, and then suddenly he was overcome by pain. Sam screamed in pain, dropping to his knees and clawing at his eyes, despite this he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blazing sun seen through the glasses. Sam cried out in fear, not understanding the strange symbols that was suddenly appearing before his eyes and almost cried in relief when his mom suddenly stood before him. Blocking out the sun and the symbols that burned through his mind, relieved Sam collapsed exhausted into his mother's waiting arms.

* * *

**That night:**

Sam tossed and turned, throwing off the ice pack pressed against his eyes. Rapid movement beneath his eyes lids showed that Sam was not having a pleasant dream. Judy gripped her child hand tighter trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape from her throat. Ron placed a comforting hand on Judy shoulder even as he stared worriedly at Sam troubled face.

"He'll be ok Judy." Ron muttered and Judy nodded.

"I know, but what if, what if he…" Ron interrupted Judy before she could even finish her sentence.

"He's a Witwicky Judy, No sacrifice, No victory. The pain was his sacrifice and now all he needs is his victory." Ron explained, knowing that his words didn't really make any sense but Judy seemed to have found comfort in them. With a sigh Judy leaned back into her husband embrace, both waiting in silence for their son to wake up.

* * *

_Sam's dreamscape:_

"_Where is the AllSpark?!"_

"_We'll cover you Sam!"_

"_You're a solider now!"_

"_Sam, I was glad I got into the car with you."_

"_Give me the AllSpark boy!"_

"_My name is Optimus Prime."_

* * *

**The next day:**

Sam woke up with a gasp, images from his dream already fading and Sam struggled to remember them. Sam wasn't even sure why he wanted to remember them, he had the vague feeling that they were all bad anyway, but still he struggled. It was as if a part of him knew that whatever he saw was important. As he struggled to remember, his parents had woken up and were now staring at him in confusion.

"Sam, honeys are you ok?" Judy asked and Sam jumped in surprise.

"Mom?" Sam asked looking her in confusion when she suddenly hugged him.

"Don't you ever do that again! We were so worried about you!" Judy scolded while Ron merely smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Sorry mommy." Sam apologized even though he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"It's fine, are you sure you're ok? You've been tossing and turning all night long." Judy asked looking worried and Sam frowned at her before suddenly smiling.

"Mommy! I saw a giant robot!" Sam yelled excitedly and both Ron and Judy looked at him confused.

"A what?"

* * *

**Two years later:**

Sam woke up screaming, images of giant metal monster fleeing his mind almost as fast as he reached out to grab them. The door to his room slammed open and his mom came running into the room. Without even bothering to turn on the light, she crossed the room and into his bed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Shh, shh Sammy it's alright, nothing going to get you here." Judy hummed softly and Sam willingly leaned against her.

"I'm ok now mom." Sam whispered after a few minutes and Judy slowly pulled away from him.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked and Sam nodded his head. Judy gently pushed him back on to his back and Sam quickly burrowed into his blankets. Judy sat at the edge of Sam bed and quietly started to hum, the song was a song that she had made up herself for nights like this. She sat there for a while, until Sam deep even breathing convinced her that he wouldn't wake up again, she left the room.

Waiting for her in the kitchen was Ron, he looked tired, well then again so was she. Sam had been having nightmares even since the accident two years ago. It wasn't every night, but it was often enough, and sporadic enough to never let them get used to it. They didn't blame Sam, if anything they blamed themselves. They wasn't entirely too sure, but they were pretty certain that the incident from two years ago was the cause of the nightmares and they knew that it could have been easily prevented. It tore at Judy every night Sam woke up screaming, but Judy knew that it affected Ron even more.

Archibald Witwicky had gone blind and insane on his trip to the arctic. After the accident with said Witwicky glasses, Sam had started having those nightmares. Ron never admitted it, but he was starting to believe that insanity ran in his family and that it was now showing up again in his son.

"So how was he?" Ron asked and Judy sighed.

"As good as he could be. He fell back asleep just a few minutes after waking up." Judy reported and Ron sighed.

"Judy, are we doing the right thing? Are you sure that we shouldn't send him to see a therapist?" Ron asked and Judy scowled at him.

"Ron we've gone over this before. I'm not sending my baby to anything whose letters can spell 'the rapist' and we can handle Sam fine. He's our baby and we can help him." Judy snapped and Ron gave a frustrated sigh.

"That's just it Judy. I don't think we can 'help' him anymore. This, this, whatever this is, is something we can't handle anymore!" Ron snapped back and Judy glared at him. The two glared at each other until a sudden crash snapped them out of it. They both turned to look towards the living room, both feeling anxiety rise up in them.

"Stay here Judy while I go check it out." Ron ordered while grabbing the bat hidden underneath the sink, Judy nodded and grabbed a large kitchen knife off the counter.

Ron crept out of the kitchen, the bat held in a threatening position. Judy watched as Ron disappeared and started to count, doing something that helped her forget her anxiety. A few minutes passed in complete silence when she suddenly heard Ron yell.

"Who the hell are you?!" Almost as soon as he said it there was a loud bang followed by a heavy thud and silence fell again.

Judy horrified ran out into the living room and dropped her knife in shock. Ron was lying crumpled on the ground with a pool of red spreading around him. A few feet away from him was a man dressed entirely in black and holding a gun. Their eyes met and Judy spun around to run away, she didn't make it far. Judy cried out as she felt two bullets slam into her back and as she crashed into the floor her thoughts went towards her son sleeping just above them.

'Please, please Sam be safe.' Was the very last thought that crossed Judy mind before she was taken by darkness.

* * *

**The next day:**

Sam woke up feeling pretty good. After his nightmare Sam surprisingly had a great dream. Sam wasn't entirely too sure what the dream was about, only that he felt warm and safe in his dream, and like all of his other dreams it fled from his mind as soon as he woke up. The only thing he could remember was his mom voice, which was really weird since she almost never showed up in his dreams, and it was saying only one thing.

'Please, please Sam be safe.'

Slightly worried about why his mom would say something like that in his dreams. Sam decided that he needed to check on her to make sure she was ok. Getting out of bed and heading over to his parents room, he was surprised to see it empty. The covers still messed up. Confused but not worried Sam decided that they must have gone downstairs already and was probably getting breakfast ready.

Worried about why he didn't smell any of the mouth watering food his mom normally cooked for breakfast, Sam hurried his pace and practically flung himself down the stairs. He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him in the living room. His dad lying crumpled on the floor with a pool of red surrounding him. His dad was dressed in his night clothes and his skin was way to pale to be healthy. Worried and frightened Sam walked over to his dad and tried to shake him awake, when that didn't work Sam tried yelling at him, when that didn't work Sam decided that it was time to get his mom. His mom had always been able to get his dad up, no matter how tired he was.

Sam turned to go into the kitchen but froze at what he saw in the door way. His mother lying on the floor, a similar pool of red surrounding her. Her face was turned towards Sam and her eyes were wide open and glassy. Sam couldn't tare his eyes away from hers and suddenly he remember what his mother had said in his dream.

'Please, please Sam be safe.'

Sam screamed. He didn't even realize when he had started screaming, nor did he realize that he had started crying. He felt himself stumbled away from his parents, slipping on his dad blood and landing in the puddle. He raised his hands and stared in horror at the red liquid that stained them. Still screaming, and still crying Sam ran toward the door and slammed it open. He didn't even remember which way he ran, only that he was now pounding on the door of some house he didn't recognize. He was dimly aware that his half sobbed and half screamed words weren't making any sense, and he knew that with each pound of his fist he left another smear of his dad blood on the door.

It felt like forever before the door opened and his fist was suddenly met with air. The man behind the door had looked annoyed, but one look at Sam and that annoyance instantly turned to horror. He grabbed Sam, started checking his arms and legs, asking if he was hurt anywhere. Sam could only shake his head, not able to say anything past his sobbing anymore. After a few minutes Sam had eventually managed to say mom and dad, which was enough for the man to realize who was truly injured. The man had grabbed Sam hand and started leading him back home, which wasn't hard to do, Sam had left a trail of blood on his wild run. When they got to Sam house, Sam had started crying again and the man had told him to stay there. The man had walked into the house and a few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly the man ran back out and hugged Sam as tightly as he could. Memories of his mom telling him to stay away from strangers flashed through his mind, but at the moment he didn't really care and hugged the man back. Sam fell asleep to the sound of the man mumbled words.

* * *

Sam was awakened by a man in a uniform, Sam recognized the uniform as a police uniform and stared at the man wearily.

"Sam you need to go and live with your Uncle Charles ok?" The police officer asked and Sam slowly nodded his head.

"When will Uncle Charles let me see my parents?" Sam asked hoping against all hope that the officer would tell him what he needed to hear.

"I don't know Sam… You'll have to ask you Uncle about that." The officer answered and Sam felt his eyes tear up again.

"Sam…" A new voice broke in and Sam found himself staring at the man whose door he had smeared with blood.

"I'm Mike Lancaster, I was the one who called the cops." Mike said softly and Sam nodded his head.

"Well, umm… I… well I have a son who's your age and I was wondering if you would mind if we came to visit you every now and then? Does that sound ok?" Mike asked and Sam slowly nodded his head again. He knew that Mike was trying to make him feel better, but Sam felt as if nothing would ever make him feel happy again.

"Ok… then we'll be seeing you soon then Sam." Mike waved as he left and Sam was left alone again.

* * *

**Three months later.**

Charles shot up as the sound of his nephew screaming reached him. Groaning he ran a hand over his face and wearily got up. He entered Sam room and found Sam thrashing wildly in his sheets. Charles wrapped his arms around Sam body, forcefully stopping Sam wild thrashing. Sam was screaming, about some giant metal men and his parents.

Charles groaned again. The Doctor had told him that nightmares were common after such a tragic event. He had told Charles that the best thing to do was to be supportive and simply wait for his nightmares to stop. But it had been three months now.

The case of his sister murder had been solved two weeks ago. A thief had entered their home with the intent of stealing some of their valuable and then leaving. What he hadn't been expecting was for the owners of the house to have been awake and so when Ron had walked into the room he had panicked and fired the gun before he had even realized what he was doing. After that Judy had came running into the room and the thief had shot her down as well. Thankfully he hadn't known that they had a child and had fled from the crime scene after killing Judy. His name was Andrew Cole and he was sentenced to life in jail for first degree murder on two counts and for attempted robbery.

Despite knowing all this, Charles still didn't think it was fair. His sister had died for no other reason than the fact that the man behind the gun had been _surprised._ Charles was angry, and upset over his sister death but had done his best to hide it. His nephew had been traumatized and he was the only living thing he had of her.

But three months of restless sleep and being awoken by a screaming child who insisted that the giant robot men in his dreams were real were starting to take its toll on him. As soon as Sam fell asleep again, Charles stood up and made his way over to the phone. It was about time that Sam realized there were no such thing as giant metal men.

* * *

**One week later:**

Sam stared nervously at the doctor seated across from him. His uncle had dropped him off here three days ago and told him that if he did well enough on all of the tests they gave him then he would take him home and let him play with Miles in the park again.

"Open your mouth please." A nice nurse asked Sam and Sam complied, letting the nurse swab the inside of his cheek.

The doctor gave Sam a smile but Sam didn't like his smile. It seemed like it was mocking Sam rather than comforting him.

"Ok Sammy, today we're going to start a new treatment." The doctor said and Sam gulped nervously.

"What kind of treatment?" Sam asked and the doctor smile grew even larger.

"It's called shock therapy." The doctor answered with a gleam in his eyes that made Sam cringe on the inside. The doctor pressed a metal rod against the bare skin of Sam arm and Sam yelped in pain as electricity rushed through his body.

"Hmm, I see that it didn't have much of an effect on you, maybe we should turn the dosage higher." The doctor suggested with a sadistic smile and Sam gulped in fear.

* * *

**Present day:**

Sam was lying on a metal hospital table, his legs and arms strapped down to the table, and his mouth gagged by a large rubber ball. The doctor (who Sam had _learned,_ name was Nick Rosalyn) was standing above him with a clip bored in his hands. Nick glanced down at Sam who was glaring at him and simply tsked.

"Sam if you keep fighting us like this, your treatment will go nowhere." Nick said patronizingly and Sam let a small growl rumble out of his throat.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to cooperate this time but I'm expecting so much from you next time." Nick said before flipping a switch and smirking when Sam screamed in pain.

Sam thrashed against his bindings, flinching at the hidden metal bands that burned his skin. His mind going blank as electricity rushed through his body and cracked against the hidden metal bands. The smell of smoke and burning flesh entered Sam nose, and as much as it disgusted, it also anchored Sam. Told him what was real and what was a pain induced hallucination. After what felt like forever, it stopped. Sam sagged into the table, his body shaking with the strain of keeping him awake and he glared at Nick. Thankfully it seemed as if luck was on his side when Nick assistant spoke up.

"Sir, I don't think he'll be able to survive another round." He whispered to Nick and Nick growled in frustration.

"Fine, get him out of here and have him ready for tomorrow. I'm thinking of upping the voltage." Nick said and the assistant nodded in agreement.

After un-strapping Sam from the table, the assistant put him in a wheel chair and steady rolled him out of the room. They entered the elevator and after a few minutes of silence the room dinged and the doors slid open. The assistant brought him to the rec. room and left him in the corner nearest to the TV.

As soon as the assistant left, Sam crossed his legs and rested his hands on his lap. Evening out his breathing and closing his eyes, Sam looked like he had fallen asleep, but he wasn't. After years of trial and error Sam had figured out that by relaxing his body and mind as much as he could, he could sometimes remember his dreams.

Over the course of years in this place, Sam had decided that his dreams were in fact vision of the future, which would explain his need to remember his dreams. Sam had no solid reasoning behind this, only it was something is gut was telling him. So determined to remember these 'visions' Sam had done everything he could think of, eventually leading to meditation.

Oddly enough, the only things about his dreams where a few names and a few faces. The faces were like nothing Sam had seen before, made completely out of metal and having alternating glowing blue or red eyes, Sam had decided that these faces must have belonged to some of the names in his dreams. The only problem was that he didn't know which face went with which name. The only names he could really remember were Optimus, Bumblebee, Megatron, Barricade, Ratchet, and the AllSpark. Sam was pretty certain that none of the faces he remembered belonged to the last name. Sam wasn't entirely too sure what made him think that, only that his gut told him so. Sam had also decided that the names and faces belonged to aliens. Sam had absolutely no proof on that but with what he was seeing and the current technology at the time, it was the only logical (never mind how illogical it sounded) explanation he had. Without realizing it Sam actually fell asleep during his meditation (something he needed to get a better hang on) and entered his dream world.

* * *

_Sam's dreamscape:_

_This dream was different from his other dreams. In the past Sam had only been able to catch glimpses and snatches of what the people around him had been saying or doing. This time, everything was in startling focus. Sam was in some sort of military base and dozens of armed men were standing around him, guns pointed towards a single chopper. Orders were made but the person in the chopper seemed to be ignoring them. It wasn't until the chopper's blades turned in an odd way that Sam finally understood what was happening._

_The chopper transformed into a hulking metal man and started making its way towards base. The people around him went nuts and started unleashing all of their firepower at it. Sam wanted to yell at them, to tell them that it wouldn't matter what they did to it. It wouldn't work, it had technology far more advanced than anything they could even dream of. But he kept silent, Sam knew that anything he did in his dream he would do in the real world as well. _

_So he forced himself to stay silent as he watched the people around him fight a losing battle. He didn't move as bits of debris flew at him, or when a random person would drive through him. Sam knew that he didn't really exist inside of these dreams but that still didn't make it any less scary._

_Sam watched sadly as the humans were annihilated and the thing got away._

* * *

Sam jerked awake as another patient slammed into him. The patient name was George and he was in here because of his split personality. George gave him an apologetic smile before climbing off of Sam and stumbling towards the pool table, his walk getting more aggressive as he went. Sam gave a soft sigh of relief as George walked away. Most of the patients weren't so bad, but people like George who had a violent side often found it fun to attack the one who woke them all up with his screams at night.

Sam blinked as a nurse tapped his arm and Sam looked up to see Alice. Alice was a transfer and relatively new to this hospital, Sam liked her since she treated him as normal and even took the time to listen to him talk about his dreams. What Sam really liked though was how Alice would let Miles stay after visiting hours were up. Alice had a soft spot for Sam and was often arguing with Nick about his choice of 'treatment' for Sam. Sam thought of Alice like a protective older sister and Alice thought of him like a wounded younger brother. Sam was perfectly happy with their relationship. Alice pointed towards the door and sure enough, standing there was Miles, Sam's best friend.

Miles after seeing him, made his way straight over to Sam and gave him a warm hug. Miles and his dad had been visiting ever since he was dumped in this place (which was a lot more than his uncle could say, the only times Sam even knew his uncle was alive was by the post cards sent to him on holidays), oddly enough Miles didn't seem to care that his best friend was in a mental hospital and instead spent most of his time complaining about school work and girls, as if Sam went to school and knew what he was talking about. Mile sat in front of him and glance disapprovingly at the wheel chair Sam was currently seated in before smiling and hiding any bad thoughts he might have had.

"Dude can you believe it? We're sixteen now! We can get our drivers permits and get a car and once we do we can get all the chicks we want!" Miles said cheerfully and Sam grinned.

"Sure you can Miles, but in case you forgotten I doubt my uncle would ever get me a car." Sam said mock sadly.

"No prob. Buddy, we can share mine." Miles said and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a car?" Sam asked and Mile shook his head.

"Well, not yet. I totally bombed my last permit test and my dad said he wasn't going to let me get a car until he was sure I could actually drive it." Miles confessed and Sam laughed.

"But hey, think about it. The chicks would be all over us as soon as we get a car." Miles exclaimed and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude you know I'm not interested in girls right now." Sam said and Miles snorted.

"Oh that's right, you have an obsession over that evil jock concubine Mikaela." Miles teased and Sam glared at him.

"I do not!" Sam protested and Miles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you do, you've been totally crushing on her since first grade and the sad part is that she doesn't even know who you are." Miles stated and Sam flinched a bit.

"Look, dude I'll always have you're back. You know that, but why are you so insistent on _her _dude?" Miles asked and Sam sighed.

"You wouldn't understand Miles." Sam answered and Miles sighed.

"You do know time changes people." Miles said and Sam gave him a sad smile.

"I know." Sam whispered sadly and Miles sighed.

"Let's forget that I even brought this up. You have to see this dude, it's been playing for just a few day and there are some really strange theories popping up on how it happened." Miles said suddenly and Sam watched curiously as Miles walked over to the TV and flipped through a few channels before landing on the news.

"_Now more news on the attack in Qatar. It has been confirmed that the Secretary of Defense has recruited several well known computer programmers and 'hackers,' it appears that whatever attack us in Qatar was looking for something, weather they got it or not has yet to be seen."_ Sam blinked in shock at what he heard before turning to Miles.

"Miles what exactly happened in Qatar?" Sam asked and Miles frowned.

"The entire base was whipped out. No one knows who did it though, there are no survivors either." Miles informed Sam couldn't help the happy smile that spread across his face, nor could he stop the chuckle that escaped from him.

"Dude what are you laughing at?! Hundreds, if not thousands of people died in that attack!" Miles asked harshly and Sam gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Miles, it's just that if this attack is real then it means…" Sam trailed off not sure if he should tell Miles.

"Means what Sam?" Miles asked and their eyes met and Sam knew that he couldn't lie to him.

"It means that my dreams are real, and that I'm going to get out of here _real_ soon." Sam whispered to Miles, not wanting anyone to hear him, and then laughed at the astonished look on Miles face.

Sam didn't care if he looked every bit as insane as everybody thought he was, he just couldn't stop laughing. After years of torture and self-doubt, Sam finally had the proof he had been looking for. His dreams where real, he wasn't insane, and soon, very soon, he was going to get out of this hell hole he had to call home for the past ten years.

* * *

So here's the first chapter, tell me what you think!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I really should be doing my homework or something but oh well, I'll do them tomorrow, it's not often that I find something that keeps me as focus as I am right now…

So instead of doing my other stories I really want to finish this one up. Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other stories (except for my WFTCITM story…) but it's just that I'm really busy right now and I have to chose which stories I'm going to work on and when. I will update my other stories so please be patient

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Alice sighed as she made her nightly rounds. Currently she was passing through the Schizophrenic ward and she found her thoughts drifting towards a certain patient names Sam Witwicky. When she had first come here, he drew her attention simply because of his name, Witwicky. It wasn't everyday you saw a last name like that. The second thing that drew her attention was the story behind him. Involved in a weird accident at the age of four, Sam was victim to nightmares almost every night. Then two years later his parents were killed in a robbery attempt, which Sam had ironically slept right through, only to be found the next morning by their son. Just three months after that Sam was checked into Tranquility Mental Institute by his Uncle. He was listed as schizophrenic and most known for believing that his dreams were vision of the future.

Alice admitted that she had felt pity for the boy she had never seen before, but hadn't paid any more attention to it. It wasn't until two weeks into her new job that Alice met Sam for the very first time. She met him simply because Sam friend Miles had showed up and she had to lead him to the rec. room where Sam was waiting for him. As they walked over, she saw how completely at easy Miles looked inside the hospital and how his body didn't tense at all as they drew nearer to Sam. She had waited by the door as she watch the two interact and was surprised by the very first glimpse of Sam she had.

The poor boy was sitting in a wheel chair, which was odd since his medical record showed that there was nothing wrong with his legs, and was dressed in a too big hospital uniform. Meaning a large white shirt and white slacks. Surprisingly he didn't look schizophrenic, his hair was cut neatly short, and his face was pleasantly clean. His clothes smooth and wrinkle free and his eyes resting easily on his friend. He didn't look paranoid at all. As she watched them she was surprised at how easy they talked to each other. It was like watching two completely normal teenagers talk to each other. There were times when Miles would jab at Sam for being in the hospital in the first place and Alice would tense in worry.

Sometimes all it took was a little jab to get a reaction out of patients. But all Sam did was insult his friend back, usually with some witty remark and sometimes he even joked about himself. Alice was stunned. She couldn't understand it; Sam looked and acted like a completely normal boy, so why was he in here? It wasn't until that night that Alice found out why.

Alice had volunteered to do the 'graveyard' sift and was making her patrol through Sam ward when she suddenly heard him screaming. She rushed into Sam room and found him thrashing in his bed. She recalled the procedures the doctor had told her just before he left and quickly sedated Sam. She felt terrible for doing so, but at the same time she wanted to know. What was Sam seeing that made him react in such a way? The next day she had asked and Sam had looked at her so surprised it worried her. After a brief moment of silence Sam had told her. Alice didn't believe him, but she was certain not to show it on her face, she had seen in that one moment that Sam was trying to make himself believe that his nightmares were vision of the future. He was trying to escape from reality in the only way he knew how. So Alice never said anything and encouraged Sam to tell her his dreams, maybe there would be a clue to his condition in them.

As Alice got to know Sam better, she also started to notice other things as well. Sam hated his doctor; well then again every patient hated their doctors, but Sam hated his with a passion. But that wasn't what worried her, what worried her was the look of fear in Sam eyes every time he was dragged off for his treatment sessions. Every time Sam came back he looked exhausted and he was always in a wheel chair. Alice started getting suspicious and tried to talk to Sam about it, but Sam wouldn't tell her. It wasn't until she accidently caught him in the middle of changing and saw all the scars that covered his body, that Sam had cracked and told her everything.

Alice was horrified, how could a doctor, someone who had sworn to save lives, be doing this to Sam? Sam treatment was shock therapy. But the voltage was raised to dangerous levels, almost fatal, and hidden straps of metal had been placed on his body during the session. Not only was Sam being electrified, but his skin and flesh would burn where ever they met the metal. Alice had wanted to go to the police but Sam had refused. He had insisted saying things like how no one would believe him. After all he was a schizophrenic and the person who was doing this to him was his doctor, the man his uncle had given him away too. Alice still had wanted to go so Sam made a compromise; they would go to the police as soon as his nightmares stopped. If his nightmares went away, it would basically take away everything Doctor Rosalyn had been using to label Sam as a schizophrenic and make Sam all the more believable.

So Alice waited, keeping a careful eye on Sam every time he was taken to his 'therapy sessions' and bending the rules as much as she could to bring Sam a little bit of happiness. Alice sighed as she reached Sam door and stared at if forlornly. Sam hadn't made a peep since he went to sleep and Alice was over joy to know that Sam would be getting a full night sleep tonight. Turning to leave Alice saw a flash of silver and felt her eyes widened when she saw a small silver robot rush into her vision. Alice only had time to scream once before a spinning silver disk slammed into her chest and knocked her over.

'Sam was right… there really are metal men' Alice thought as she fell and coughed up blood. The strange robot looked at her with menacing blue optics. It reached into her pocket and pulled out the key cards she used for the patients rooms, it rapidly flicked through them until it landed on a single card Alice knew all too well.

'Sam! Oh dear god Sam please be safe!' Alice thought as darkness took over.

* * *

Sam hadn't gone to sleep, he wasn't entirely too sure why, but something just kept him up tonight and he sat waiting on his bed. He could very faintly hear Alice as she made her nightly rounds and smiled slightly as she stopped by his door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Alice scream followed by a dull thud. Every cell in his being told him to run up to the door and pound on them demanding an answer, but another part of him, told him not to. Instead Sam placed himself next to the door; standing so that when the door swung open he would be hidden behind it. A few seconds passed and the door quietly creaked open. Sam watched with a bathed breath as a thing walked into his room. It looked similar to the metal men in his dreams, but much smaller. It hadn't noticed him yet and Sam used his position to his advantage as he quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Sam barely had time to lock the door before it shuddered violently as the robot slammed itself against it. Sam turned around and gasped in shock.

Alice was lying in a pool of her own blood, a small silver disk sticking out of her chest and a look of horror forever frozen on her face. Sam couldn't help it he screamed at that time the door burst open and the small robot flung itself at Sam. Sam was thrown forward and he tripped over Alice's body and landed with a loud thud. The robot wrapped its sharps fingers around his throat and Sam panicked. Desperately feeling around him Sam felt a pair of scissors under his hands and grabbed it. Without thinking, or any real planning, he plunged the scissors into the thing's shoulder. It paused for a bit and then moved its hands to pluck the scissors out, giving Sam all the space he needed to wiggle away and start dashing down the hallway.

Sam knew that he had the advantage right now; he knew the hospital far better than that thing did. Meaning that he knew just how to get to the exits in the shortest amount of time. As Sam skidded around another corner, he ran right into Dr. Rosalyn. Sam blinked in surprise and Dr. Rosalyn blinked in surprise as well, before noticing the state that Sam was in and suddenly chuckling.

"Well would you look at that? It seems as if you finally lost your mind and gone and killed someone. Well I can't just let you go running around as you please so I guess that I'll just have to punish you." Dr. Rosalyn purred and Sam gagged in disgust. He gagged both for the strong stench of alcohol on the Dr. as well as the fact that the Dr. had just grabbed him rear end. Sam really couldn't stand him anymore and decided to let him know exactly what Sam thought of him. Sam punched him in the face and as soon as the doctor let him go, Sam also kicked him between the legs. The doctor dropped and Sam ran for it. He kind of hoped that the thing found him; it would help Sam so much if that little monster killed Dr. Rosalyn as well.

Knowing better than to take the elevator, Sam found the way to the escape stairs and quickly slammed the door opened. He ignored the suddenly loud wailing his action cause and quickly started down the stairs. Behind him he could hear the thing chasing after him and he tried his best not to think about what that thing was capable of.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he say a police car waiting outside, it looked like it hadn't noticed him let. A name flashed through his mind and Sam found himself turning around and running in the opposite direction. The cop car had noticed and had started to chase him. Sam didn't even need to glance behind him to know that it was following him; the loud roar of its engine was all he needed to know. Sam hadn't been outside for a very long time, he had no clue where he was going. When a yellow car suddenly pulled up in front of him and threw its door wide open, revealing that no one was driving it, Sam only had a second to think before throwing himself into the car.

The door slammed shut and they were off. Sam looked outside to see that they were rapidly losing the police car; apparently this car knew the layout of the land and was using it to its full advantage. Sam felt his heart rate slow and he carefully looked around him. This inside was just as gritty as the outside, but some things did catch his attention. The fuzzy dice and bee that was hanging off the rear view mirror was one, the other was the horn button. On it was a rectangular face and as Sam looked at it a memory sparked in his mind.

"Bumblebee." Sam suddenly stated and felt the car jerk in surprise.

"You are Bumblebee aren't you?" Sam asked and the car remained silent.

"Well I don't care who you are, so long as if you keep me away from that police cop and his freaky little friend." Sam said before leaning back into the seat.

"I'm sorry, but today been a long day… someone I cared a lot about just died and I was being chased by this freaky robot thing, now I'm just very, very tired so I hope you don't mind if I go to sleep?" Sam asked but only received silence as his answer. Sam shrugged and closed his eyes, he knew without a doubt that he'll have a nightmare tonight.

* * *

Bumblebee drove in silence, he knew he wasn't the wisest of the Autobots but he knew that it took a lot to surprise him. Yet this earthling who was young even by human standards had just drove Bumblebee speechless. Bumblebee had spent a decacycle (about three weeks) on earth trying to figure out where the AllSpark was. During this time period Bumblebee had learned that the location of the AllSpark was etched into a pair of human glasses but when Bumblebee had researched the location of the glasses his only clue was the name 'Witwicky.'

Searching for any Witwicky, he eventually found an old news paper clipping and thus learned the sad fate of the Witwicky family. The two parental units of the Witwicky family were killed during an attempted robbery while their only child was put into a mental institution three months later, suffering from nightmares. The child had been in the institution since and never once was released.

His only outside source of information was the public news station and his human friend Miles who comes to see him periodically every day. Neither of which knew about his existent, yet alone his name. So how had the Witwicky child known his name? Bumblebee didn't want to admit it, but when he had scanned Sam he had found some very small trace amounts of Megatrons' energy signature on him. This worried Bee out of his processors. What if the Witwicky child was already contracted by Megatron? Worse yet, what if he was working for Megatron? But then why was he running away from Barricade? No it wouldn't make any sense for him to be running away if he was working with Megatron. But then how did Sam know his name?

Knowing that his charge was sleeping, Bee knew he wouldn't get any answers. Still feeling uneasy Bumblebee parked himself in an abandon parking garage and decided this is where they would stop for the night. It was obvious that his charge was tired and he needed a break from running away from Barricade. Bumblebee uneasily let himself fall into recharge, hoping that nothing would go wrong while he did so.

* * *

_Sam's dreamscape:_

"_Get in the car! You have to trust me!"_

"_Oh so you speak robot now?!"_

"_Kill it, kill it, kill it!"_

"_Autobots for short."_

"_I am Optimus Prime."_

* * *

Sam woke up with a gasp. Blearily rubbing his eyes he glanced at Bumblebee dash board and blinked in surprise at the time he saw displayed there. It was two in the afternoon! He thought for sure that he would have woken up just a few short hours after he fell asleep screaming in terror, not that getting more than a full night sleep wasn't a good thing, but Sam just wasn't used to it.

"Hey Bee do you have anything to eat? I'm starved and I need to use the bathroom." Sam asked and Bee revved his engine in reply. The glove department popped open and Sam blinked in surprise at the money stored within it. Smiling Sam grabbed a handful of money and opened Bee door.

"So Bee, wait here while I go and get something to eat ok?" Sam asked and Bee revved his engine again, but this time it sounded liked he disagreed with Sam choice.

"Look Bee, I'm only going across the street to the gas stop to get a bite to eat. If anything really bad happens you can reach me in just a few seconds." Sam argued and Bee revved his engines but didn't move Sam smiled.

Sam smiled happily as he walked away from Bee. As he walked towards the gas stop, he noticed the looks others were giving him but steadily ignored them. Seeing a pay phone, Sam walked up to it and pushed some quarters into it. Dialing the only phone number that he knew, Sam waited patiently as he listened to the phone ring. On the third ring he heard the phone click and he smiled as he heard Miles voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Miles you would never believe it but I finally got out of that stupid hospital." Sam said cheerily but frowned when he heard Miles response.

"_Dude you did what?! Do you know what they're saying about you on the news? They're saying that you killed Alice! That you escaped from the hospital!"_

"What? I would never hurt Alice! I couldn't she was like an older sister me."

"_I know that dude, but they got a lot of evidence piled up against you. They're even saying that Dr. Rosalyn was a witness to the murder."_

"That a complete lie! Rosalyn was drunk off his ass last night and he doesn't know the full story." Sam snapped and Miles sighed.

"_I know dude, something about that doctor just rubs me the wrong way. But what is going on? What are you doing out of the hospital and what happened to Alice?"_

"I can't tell you Miles, you wouldn't believe me, and even if you did I don't want to drag you into this. Just know that a lot of people lives are on stake and if I die then I did so trying my best." Sam told Miles feeling bad about being so selfish.

"_What? Dude what are you talking about?! I'm not going to leave you alone while you do something as potentially dangerous as whatever this is. Tell me where you are right now!"_

"I can't Miles and I'm sorry. But please… tell me you believe me." Sam begged and felt his stomach drop the longer the silence on the other end went.

"_Of course I believe you bro, you know the rule. Bro's before hoes. I'll always have your back."_

"Thanks Miles, you don't know how much that means to me and I promise that once this is all over I'll tell you everything." Sam promised and he heard Miles laugh.

"_No prob. Bro, just get out of there, I bet somebody already called the police on you."_

"Yeah I'll do that." Sam answered with a wince.

"Good bye." Sam whispered.

"_Good Bye and good luck bro."_ Miles answered before hanging up and leaving Sam to listen to dial tone.

After quickly whipping his eyes, Sam spun around and headed straight back from where he came from. Walking into the abandon parking garage, Sam didn't see Bumblebee anywhere and frowned in confusion. A sudden revving of an engine made Sam spin around only to be faced with the same police car from last night. Stepping back in fright, Sam turned around and fully ran when he saw the car start to transform. Screaming, and hoping that Bumblebee could hear him, Sam ran through the parking lot. A sudden figure entered Sam range of vision and it was as if all time slowed down.

Driving down the road on a light blue scooter in a matching helmet was none other than Mikaela Banes. Behind him Sam could hear the monster roaring and knew that Mikaela would get hit if things continued as it were. Sam started screaming, yelling at her to go the other way, but Mikaela hadn't even looked up and Sam was left with no other option. He tackled Mikaela and the two of them went tumbling down to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mikaela screamed at him, and as happy as he was at hearing her voice again, no matter how pissed off she was, they needed to move and fast.

"Run!' He yelled back as he dragged her to her feet, and she got her first good look at what was chasing them.

Needing no other prompting they ran. Luckily for them a yellow camaro suddenly swung in front of them with its door popped open. Sam was only all to glad to get in the car but Mikaela was a different story. Mikaela had stopped dead at the sight another car and Sam shot her and annoyed look.

"Get in the car!" Sam yelled at her and she shook her head.

"Just get in the car! Trust me!" Sam yelled and was slightly surprised when she did as he asked.

Safely inside the Bumblebee, Bumblebee shot off steering through traffic like a pro. Unfortunately the cop car followed just as easily and it took awhile before Bumblebee did a sharp turn and pulled up into an empty space between buildings. As soon as he stopped, he locked the doors and sifted into park.

"We're locked in." Mikaela pointed out as she tried to open the door and Sam shrugged.

"Well at least we lost that monster right?" Sam asked not feeling to disturbed

"What was that? And why aren't you freaking out more?!" Mikaela asked and Sam laughed a little.

"On no, I'm freaking out alright, as to what that monster was… well I'm guess it was an Cybertronian, definitely not working with Bee here, so most likely our enemy and judging by its face I think that was Barricade. Are you ok Mikaela?" Sam asked and by the answering silence he knew Mikaela wasn't the only one to be surprised.

"How did you know all that? What the hell is a Cybertronian? And how do you know my name?!' Mikaela demanded and Sam knew she was starting to panic, which wasn't good and quickly answered.

"I knew you from first grade and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sam answered and Mikaela face turned skeptical.

"Like you can recognize me from a single glace, I've changed a lot since first grade, and I'm almost willing to believe anything now. I mean what could be worse than some giant metal man chasing after us and now a car that drives itself?" Mikaela asked sarcastically and Sam made a humming noise.

"Good point. Well it's not so much that I recognized you, it's more like I recognized your eyes, and they haven't change from since back then. And you still won't believe me even if I told you now. Instead let's wait until Bee takes us to meet his leader and then I'll explain everything." Sam offered and Silence filled the car.

"Fine, but I'm expecting one hell of a good explanation." Mikaela snapped and Sam smiled at her.

Suddenly Bumblebee threw himself into reverse and both Sam and Mikaela jerked forward in their seats by the sudden acceleration. Bumblebee executed a sharp U-turn and then sped away. Turning to look Sam eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Barricade coming straight at them. Sam wasn't paying attention, so when Bumblebee fished tailed and dumped both Mikaela and Sam onto the ground, Sam could only blink in surprise as he stared at the power plant they were now at. Sam didn't get to look for long since the mini metal monster suddenly jumped him and Sam found himself screaming in alarm.

Kicking the thing away, Sam tried to get back to his feet, only to feel it clamp down on his leg. Half turning he rapidly kicked it and was able to get away, but not without losing his pants in the process. Getting back to his feet, Sam tried to run for it, but the thing tackled him and they were both pushed over the edge and sent tumbling down the hill. Sam slammed up against the chain link fence and barely had time to snap his hands up before the thing attacked him again. Its sharp fingers kept slashing at Sam, creating shallow cuts over Sam arms and nicely tearing up his long sleeves. Sam didn't even see Mikaela until she brought the power saw down and sliced it's arms off. Sam watched with a sort of dark glee and Mikaela hacked away at it with the power saw and was vaguely aware that he seemed to be encouraging her.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" After a few seconds she power downed the saw and Sam watched in amusement as the thing's head tried to crawl away.

"Not so tough without a head now are you?!" Sam mocked the fleeing robot. A sudden surged of anger swelled up inside him as Alice's face flashed through his mind and before Sam even realized it he had kicked the head as far away from him as possible. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since he wasn't wearing any shoes (or pants for that matter) but he didn't mind the brief pain if it meant some small revenge against Alice's killer. It was then that Bumblebee showed up again, and Sam started to move forward.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us." Sam whispered to Mikaela and Mikaela looked at him skeptically.

"So what you speak robot now, because they just had a droid death match." Mikaela hissed.

"I think they want something from me." Sam confessed and Mikaela looked confused.

"What?!"

"Well they did hunt me down and chased me out of my… um home." Sam half lied and Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met!" Mikaela said with annoyance and Sam snorted.

"Don't I know it? Hey can you speak?" Sam yelled ignoring the weird look Mikaela was giving him.

"XM Satellite Radio, Digital cable, Columbia Broadcasting System …" came buzzing out of Bee radio and Sam frowned.

"So you speak through the radio?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're beautiful. You're wonderful, really, just wonderful!" Bee answered complete with whistles, cheering, and clapping.

"Where do you come from?" Sam asked and Bumblebee gave off the feeling that he was looking at Sam oddly.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain – Throughout the infinite vastness of space – Angels will rain down from heaven! Halleluiah!" Bumble answered and Sam felt a smile light up on his face, but it took Mikaela a bit longer to figure it out.

"Visitors from heaven, what… so, so you're like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked and Bumblebee nodded before suddenly sifting into his camaro form and popping his door open.

"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" Bumblebee asked and Sam glanced at Mikaela.

"I think he wants us to get in the car." Sam said and Mikaela laughed incredulously.

"And go where?!" She asked and Sam shrugged.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on your life, don't you want to be able to say that you had the guts to get into the car?" Sam asked as he walked up to Bumblebee and pushed the door open wider. Mikaela soon joined him and oddly enough ended up sitting on Bumblebee armrest while Sam got to sit on the actual seat.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Bumblebee played cheerfully and Sam snorted.

"Alright now take us to your leader." Sam said and Mikaela chuckled.

"That was the corniest line I ever heard." Sam pouted but Mikaela didn't stop laughing.

"Oh hey! We need to pick up your purse and my pants. Do you think you can stop real quick Bee?"

* * *

Bumblebee pulled to a stop and Sam quickly got out of him. Bumble bee watched as Sam collected Mikaela fallen bag and his pants when a certain little detail caught his attention. He hadn't noticed before because of Sam's long sleeves, but now that they were torn to shreds he could see them clearly, both of Sam's wrists had been burn badly and judging from the color they had to be less than a day old. That wasn't the worst of it though; the bad part was that his arms were _littered_ with similar scars. Some of them already faded but a lot of them still healing. Bumblebee blinked in horror, how had he missed that? Better question yet was how Sam had gotten them. Sam had spent most of his life in a hospital, someplace that was supposed to be a safe haven for anybody. There shouldn't have been any way for him to get so many scars.

Bumblebee hated his destroyed voice at times like this. He doubted he could find a song anywhere that could ask 'how did you get all those scars while you were in the mental hospital' but luckily for him Mikaela did it for him.

"Oh my god… how did you get all these scars?" Mikaela asked and Sam sifted nervously in his seat.

"I'm accident prone." Sam lied and Bumblebee revved his engine as Mikaela snorted.

"So I suppose it completely normal for burn marks to have completely straight lanes when made by accident." Mikaela snapped and Sam sighed.

"I just don't want to talk about it." Sam said, Bumblebee could hear pleading in Sam voice but apparently Mikaela didn't.

"You know what, I'm sick of all your little secrets! I was having a perfectly normal day and was heading home when this nut job just suddenly decide to tackle me off my scooter while being chased by a giant metal monster, only to be saved by an alien car, and to realize the boy who got me into this whole mess was more messed up than I thought. So you better tell me how you got those burns or god help me." Mikaela ranted and oddly enough even Bumblebee was feeling a little intimidated by her. Silence fell over the group and it seemed as if Sam wasn't going to answer but then he sighed.

"My bastard of a doctor thought a good treatment for my so called 'illness' was shock therapy with the voltage turned on high and metal bands as restraint." Sam confessed sounding bitter and Bumblebee almost stopped in surprise and anger.

Bumblebee wasn't entirely sure on all of earth illnesses but he knew enough to know that high voltages of electricity could not cure any of them and would actually do the opposite and in extreme cases cause death. Silence fell over the group again, awkward by Sam suddenly revelation. Suddenly Mikaela sighed and broke the silence.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela attempt at apology

"Why don't you go sit in that seat over there?" Sam had apparently accepted the apology.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat; he's driving!" Mikaela hissed.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam asked and Bumblebee would have smiled if he could, he had realized Sam attraction to Mikaela almost as soon as she had appeared.

"Why?" Mikaela asked skeptically and Sam cleared his throat.

"Well I have the only seatbelt here. You know safety first." Sam said and Mikaela was silent for a few minutes.

"Alright." She sifted and the seatbelt clicked into place.

"There better?" Sam asked and Mikaela made a small noise of agreement. Slowly their breaths evened out.

"You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela said after a length of time and Sam breath out before answering.

"Thank you." Sam answered.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela continued. "If he's supposed to be some sort of super-advance robot why does he keep transforming back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Bumblebee screeched to a halt. Popping his door open, he waited as Sam and Mikaela both got out of the car. Sam seemed a little amused while Mikaela simply looked confused. Bumblebee snapped his door closed and pulled a U-turn before popping up his two side wheels.

"I think you just offended him." Sam said to Mikaela and Mikaela looked at him annoyed.

"Well not what are we going to do? He was our only ride and you still owe me an explanation." Mikaela snapped and Sam smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I think that's him there." Sam said pointing out a new Camaro that was heading their direction and Mikaela gaped in shock.

"What wrong?" Sam asked worried about Mikaela sudden silence.

"That car isn't even out on the market yet!" Mikaela said and Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. Bumblebee pulled up to a stop next to them and popped the door open. With a large smile Sam slid inside (taking the driver's seat) with Mikaela right behind him. Placing his hands on Bumblebee steering wheel, more for show than anything else, Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in his situation. They drove in silence before Bumblebee pulled up in front of a large white building Sam didn't recognize and opened his doors.

* * *

After climbing out Sam attention was drawn to the sky where four large comets streaked across the sky and Sam gasped in awe. Being confined within a hospital for the past ten years made the night sky a distant memory. So it was safe to say that Sam first glimpse of the night sky during a spectacular light show of five aliens falling to earth was more than enough to awe him into silence. Mikaela looked just as stunned and Sam was a little more than surprised when she slid her hand into his.

"I'm guessing that you didn't bring us out here just to see a light show?" Mikaela asked and Sam chuckled.

"Those were probably Bumblebee comrades making landfall. If I remember right, then Bumblebee will wait here for them to com him before moving to a more suitable meeting place and giving the coordinates to the others." Sam said and both Mikaela and Bumblebee looked at him.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything soon, promise." Sam said and Sam got the distinct feeling that both Mikaela and Bumblebee were rolling their eyes (or optics) at him. After a few minutes of silence Bumblebee reverted back into his Camaro form and opened the door for them. Sam knew now that they were both annoyed at him but was more worried about their reactions after he told them the truth.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was have a conversation with the other Autobots and was just finishing his mission status report.

* * *

_Sam shows that he knows more than he lets on. Yet that information seems to be oddly lacking, broken even. He knew who I was, and who Barricade was, but he says that he does not know who I work for or who my comrades are._ Bumblebee reported and could practically feel the confusion rolling off his team mates.

_Did you notice anything else Bumblebee?_ Optimus asked and Bumblebee revved his engine in agreement.

_Sam faintly has some of Megatron energy waves on him. For what reason this is I do not know. But Sam had agreed to explain everything once he meets with you guys. _Bumblebee reported.

_If he has agreed to it then I see no problem, we need his help._ Optimus said lightly.

_But what if it's a trap? If the little slagger working for Megatron then I won't hesitate to blast him to pieces._ Ironhide snapped and Bumblebee felt uneasy.

_Ironhide we do not harm humans._ Optimus scolded and Bee heard Ironhide grumble down on his link.

_Was there something more Bumblebee? You seem anxious._ Ratchet asked and Bumblebee would have smiled if he could.

_Sam is hurt. He claims that his doctor did it to him as a treatment to his 'illness.'_ Bumblebee answered and nearly cringed at the sudden fury blazing down Ratchet link.

_What did he do?_ Ratchet asked his voice oddly calm.

_I guess he was trying to use shock therapy but Sam claims that the voltage was placed on near fatal dosages and that the doctor locked him into place with metal restraints. I have seen his arms and I believe him._ Bumblebee answered and did wince at the anger burning through Ratchet link.

_That slagging pei—connection to MDC755746 terminated_ Bumblebee sighed in relief as he terminated Ratchet connection before Ratchet really got to it.

_Did you really have to tell him that?_ Ironhide grumbled and Bumblebee revved his engines in annoyance.

_Yes, I have seen some of Sam wounds and they are not pretty. I know there's a chance that he is working for the Decepticons but I want to help him. He looked so lost when we first met._ Bumblebee said softly and he could feel the worry of the other bots.

_Do not worry Bumblebee, we'll help him even if he is working for the Decepticons. Now do you have the file on the Witwicky family?_ Optimus asked and Bumblebee hummed a confirmative.

_Yes I'll send it to you guys right now._ Bumblebee said while copying everything he had found on the Witwicky family and sending it to the other bots. A few minutes of silence passed as the other bots read the information Bumblebee had found.

_What a hard life he had to live._ Optimus said sadly.

_One that you're not going to make any easier. _Ironhide stated.

_MDC755746 requesting link: allow?_ Bumblebee accepted the link and waited wearily as he felt Ratchet link to him.

_Ratchet?_ Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

_What Bumblebee?_ Ratchet snapped and Bumblebee winced.

_Are you ok?_ Bumblebee asked and Ratchet cycled his vents.

_The better question is, is Sam ok? Once we meet up I want to run a full diagnostic check on him. I may not have had a human patient before but I'm certain that I can help. _Ratchet answered and Bumblebee would have smiled if he could.

_Thank you Ratchet, I am now approaching the meeting point. _Bumblebee said as he pulled into an abandon wide alleyway. He could already see Ironhide and Jazz approaching and quickly opened his door. Sam and Mikaela stepped out and both stared in apprehensive at the four cars that approached him. Oddly enough Optimus was the last one to arrive and yet somehow he ended up in the middle of the four cars facing them. With an unseen signal Optimus started to transform and everyone followed his lead. Sam stared interested as they transformed, he didn't look as surprised as Mikaela who was looking completely awed. Once he finished his transformation Optimus knelt down so he was as close as to Sam eye level as possible.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendent to Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asked and Sam slowly nodded.

"I am—"

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Sam interrupted and all of the Autobots felt their optics shutter in surprise.

"And you're Ratchet and he's Bumblebee." Sam said pointing to Ratchet and then looking at Bumblebee.

"Sorry but I don't know who the other two are." Sam said with an embarrassed smile and sifted uneasily as the silence stretched on.

"It's alright, Bumblebee did tell us that your information was lacking. Do you mind telling me everything you know?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded his head.

"Sure, I don't know much just bits and pieces. Well obviously I know you, Ratchet, and Bee. But I also know Barricade, Megatron, and the AllSpark. Not that I ever really met them in my life, but I do know who they are. I know that Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and that you lead the Autobots. I know that you come from the planet of Cybertron and that you guys are all Cybertronian. Since Bumblebee was the one who saved me and that freaky little thing kept attacking me, I'm guessing that you guys are the good guys and Megatron and them are the bad guys?" Sam asked and Optimus nodded his head.

"That is a great deal more than anybody in this planet would know. How do you know so much about us?" Optimus asked and Sam blushed.

"You're not going to believe me." Sam muttered and Optimus hummed soothingly.

"You would be surprised at the thing we have seen." Optimus said and Sam stared at him for a long time before glancing at Mikaela before sighing.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." Sam said with a frown before taking a deep breath.

"I knew all of this because I can see the future." Sam stated and a stunned silence fell over the group.

* * *

Well here's the second chapter, tell me what you think!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I really should be doing my homework…

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

A heavy silence fell over the group and all of the Autobots had to try really hard not to shutter their optics (their equivalent to blinking) at Sam statement. Sam stared up at them, his brown eyes reflecting the turmoil of emotions raging inside of him, and as the silence stretched on Sam lowered his head. Sam clenched his fists and had to blink rapidly to get rid of the tears that pushed against his eyes. He knew how impossible his statement had sounded, how unbelieving it was. It was the reason why he had to stay in that damned hospital for so long. Heck, sometimes even Sam didn't believe it himself but he had thought that Optimus would have been able to accept it. After all, Optimus had traveled the galaxies, seen many different planets, have lived for eons of years, surely he had to have seen things more shocking than a person claiming to see the future?

"I knew it; I knew you wouldn't believe me." Sam said, not realizing how much bitterness and disappointment sounded in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sam but of all the possible answers, that was one I was not expecting." Optimus said softly and Sam snorted.

"Oh no problem, I'm used to people not believing me. You can take me back to that hell hole now, and discuss with my bastard doctor what you think it the best way to 'treat' me." Sam snapped letting his sarcasm drip off his words.

"Watch it punk! This is Optimus Prime that you're speaking to!" The giant black mech snapped back as he raised intimidating cannon up threatening.

"Easy Ironhide, it's my fault for not believing Sam even though I told him I would." Optimus said softly while gently lowering Irohide's cannon. Ironhide started grumbling but he backed off.

"Sam, I am sorry for not believing you but do you think you can tell me just what exactly you mean when you say 'see the future'." Optimus asked and Sam sighed

"Exactly what it sounds like; I can see the future." Sam stated.

"What makes you so certain that you're seeing the future?" Optimus asked and Sam raised an eye brow at him.

"I saw you guys coming. In fact, I have a few pictures that I drew when I was ten that looks a lot like you." Sam stated and Optimus was silent for a very long time before suddenly cycling his vents (their version of sighing).

"I see, can you tell me how all of this started? How you got this ability?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded his head.

"When I was four my Dad showed me my great, great, grandfather glasses and let me play with them." Sam said and noticed how all of the Autobots suddenly turned to look at him.

"What happened next?" Optimus asked and Sam looked at them confused and continued.

"I was wearing them and started to chase after some bug. I wasn't paying attention and when the thing flew over my head I didn't hesitate to look up, not realizing that I was directly under the sun." Sam said and Mikaela flinched.

"Ouch." Mikaela said and Sam grinned at her.

"Yeah, told you it was stupid. Anyway, after that little incident I kept having these nightmares about giant robots." Sam said and Optimus nodded thoughtfully.

"What happened to the glasses?" Optimus asked and Sam frowned.

"It's back home; my parents put it in the attic after my little accident. Why do you want them anyway?" Sam asked and Optimus blinked in surprise.

"How did you know that we wanted the glasses?" Optimus asked and Sam snorted.

"I may not have been to school for the past ten years but I'm not that stupid. You wouldn't have asked about them if you didn't want them for something." Sam said and Optimus smiled at him (well at least Sam thought so).

"Well it seems there's more to you than meets the eyes Samuel Witwicky." Optimus said and Sam gave him a cheeky smile. Optimus sighed before pressing his finger to his head and surrounding Sam and Mikaela in some pretty impressive holograms.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire…" Optimus began ignoring the silent conversation being held around him.

* * *

_He makes it sound so easy. _Ironhide stated as he watched Optimus explain their planets history.

_Trust Optimus to sum up our entire history in a few short sentences. _Ratchet thought in amusement.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform all of earth machines and build a new army." Ratchet said and Optimus took over.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky you hold the key to earth survival." Optimus said and both Sam and Mikaela looked worried.

"Whoa! Before we go and do this world saving thing, do you think you can formally introduce yourself to us? Cause I only knows a few of your names and it's the polite thing to do." Sam said and all the Autobots were slightly amused.

_He just found out that his world is in danger and he's worried about being polite?_ Ironhide said with a scoff.

_You forget; he knew about this before we even came to this planet._ Bumblebee stated and felt the unease of his comrades.

_Do you think it's true? Do you think he really can see the future?_ Jazz asked.

_I believe him._ Bumblebee said.

"What's cracking lil' bitches?" Jazz said as he strolled towards Sam and Mikaela.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said before sweeping around and jumping back onto a parked car behind him. Sam and Mikaela both looked surprised and it was Sam who voiced their question.

"How did he learn to speak like that?" Sam asked and Jazz frowned.

_What wrong with how I speak?_ Jazz asked but none of the Autobots felt like answering him.

"We learned earth languages through the world wide web." Optimus answered and understanding dawned on both Mikaela and Sam faces.

"My weapon specialist Ironhide." Optimus said as Ironhide brought his cannon up again.

"Are you feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide growled and Optimus raised a hand to stop him.

"Easy Ironhide." Ironhide brought his guns back but grumbled anyway.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said.

_Would you look at that, he didn't even flinch when you pointed your cannons at him Ironhide._ Bumblebee said slightly impressed.

_The kid has more steel than I thought._ Ironhide grumble down the link but they all felt his approval anyway.

"Our medical officer Ratchet." Optimus said

"Sam, Bumblebee has told me about your injuries and I would like to take a look at them later if you'll let me." Ratchet asked and Sam slowly nodded his head.

"And you already know your guardian Bumblebee."

"Second to rap, yup, second to none." Bumblebee played through his radio while swinging out his first in a playful way.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked and Bumblebee nodded his head with a loud chirp.

"His vocal processors were damaged during battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet confessed as he aimed a laser at Bumblebee throat causing Bumblebee to cough.

_You could have warned me._ Bumblebee said and Ratchet smiled.

_It's your own fault for not listening to me and trying to use your vocal processors before they were fixed._ Ratchet said sounding both annoyed and amused.

"Will you let me take a look at you Sam?" Ratchet asked and Sam nodded his head.

"Sure, do I have to do anything?" Sam asked and Ratchet shook his head.

"No just stand there and let me scan you." Ratchet said and Sam stood still. A blue ray shot out of Ratchet eyes and scanned Sam up and down. The Bumblebee waited in silence, worried about what Ratchet would find, after a few minutes Ratchet sighed.

_The worst seems to be the burns on Sam's wrists and ankles. Most of the other burns are relatively old and will heal on their own in a few days…_ Ratchet said and Bumblebee frowned.

_But?_ Optimus asked and Ratchet sighed.

_Sam's eyes are giving off Megatron's EM wave._ Ratchet said and the Autobots looked at each other in confusion.

_Could it be because of the incident with Archibald Witwicky glasses?_ Bumblebee asked and Ratchet hummed in thought.

_It could be, but I'm worried about this. I don't know what Megatron EM waves will do to humans._ Ratchet confessed and Bumblebee felt uneasy as he watched Ratchet instructed Mikaela to smear ointment on Sam's arms before bandaging them. As the Autobots continued to discuss what this could mean, they didn't notice the conversation going on below them.

* * *

"When I find out who you doctor is I'm going to personally castrate him." Mikaela said as she gently rubbed ointment on Sam's wrists. Sam smiled at her.

"You sound pretty worried about me." Sam said and Mikaela snorted.

"Of course I am, even I can worry about the injured." Mikaela said.

Sam gave her a small smile, "You always did care about those around you." Sam said softly.

Mikaela paused for a bit before continuing bandaging Sam's wrist. After she was done, she looked Sam in the eyes and Sam could see the curiosity that burned in them.

"You told me before, that you knew me back in first grade, but I can't remember you." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting you to remember me. After all, I was gone for a pretty long while." Sam said soothingly and Mikaela frowned.

"That's just it! Why can you remember me when I can't remember you? Just what do I mean to you?" Mikaela asked in a frustrated hiss.

Sam stared at her for a long while before smiling. It was a bitter sweet smile and Sam couldn't help but chuckle and Mikaela startled expression.

"Well I'm not surprised that you didn't remember. You didn't do something completely outrageous, but to me it meant the whole world." Sam said softly.

"What did I do?" Mikaela asked her eyes begging Sam and Sam let out a soft sigh.

"Back in kindergarten, they made us take those naps in the afternoon. Well I didn't know then what my dreams actually meant and so I would wake up screaming, yelling about giant metal men. By the time kindergarten ended, I was already the school out cast and kicking boy. Then I entered first grade and I was getting bullied by some boys, I think one of them was called Trent, and that's when I met you…"

* * *

"_Watch out the giant metal men are going to get you!" A six year old Trent said tauntingly, while Sam whimpered in the corner he had been pushed into._

"_Let me go." Sam whimpered._

"_So the giant metal men can get you? No way you're much safer over here." Another boy said with a sneer._

"_Yeah! That way we can protect you from those metal men!" Another boy said while punching Sam on the arm._

"_You can count on us; we'll never let anybody do anything to you." Trent said while gripping Sam's arm in a bruising grip with a fake smile on his face._

"_Let me go!" Sam yelled while shoving Trent, who tripped and fell._

"_Hey! We were only trying to be nice to you and this is how you act!" Trent said with a snarl and the other two boys closed in on Sam._

_Sam whimpered again as the three boys closed in on him, and raised his arms to try and protect himself. Just as Trent was about to punch Sam, a loud cry was heard._

"_Teacher! Sam is being bullied again!" A high pitched voice yelled out._

_Trent and his cronies spun around to face a six year old Mikaela and one angry teacher. The three boys tried to make a run for it, but the teacher was obviously used to such things since she calmly grabbed each boy by the back of their shirts. The teacher whispered something to Mikaela, who nodded in return, before pulling the three boys away and yelling at them the whole time. Sam watched warily as Mikaela walked up to him._

"_Are you ok?" Mikaela asked._

"_I'm fine." Sam mumbled, still staring wearily at Mikaela._

"_You sure?" Mikaela asked and Sam nodded his head._

"_Good, that Trent can be such a bully! Why was he bullying you anyway?" Mikaela asked._

"_Cause I'm the robot boy…" Sam muttered but Mikaela seemed to have heard him anyway._

"_Oh! You're that guy! The one who had nightmares all kindergarten!" Mikaela said looking a bit surprised and Sam frowned._

"_They weren't nightmares!" Sam snapped and Mikaela blinked in surprise._

"_Then what were they?" Mikaela asked._

"_You wouldn't believe me, not even my parents believe me." Sam muttered while looking away._

"_Try me! You won't know until you try right?" Mikaela asked._

_Sam stared at her for a long time before looking down and mumbled something. Mikaela frowned and leaned forward. She grabbed Sam's head and pulled it back until she and Sam were face to face. Sam looked surprised by her sudden action, until realizing how close they were and blushing._

"_I didn't hear you." Mikaela said, not looking the least bit uncomfortable._

"_I, I, I, I can see the future." Sam stuttered out, his blush deepening._

"_Really?" Mikaela asked and Sam frowned._

"_Yes I can!" Sam said defiantly._

"_What do you see?" Mikaela asked._

"_Um… I can't really remember…" Sam admitted looking down._

"_Well I believe you!" Mikaela said suddenly as she stepped away from Sam._

"_You do?" Sam asked, clearly looking shocked._

"_Yup! I told you I would, didn't I?" Mikaela said with a large smile and Sam slowly smiled back._

"_What's your name?" Sam asked suddenly._

"_Mikaela Banes, you can call me Kayla. What's yours?"_

"_Sam Witwicky, you can call me Sam."_

* * *

"So that's how we first met and then a week later my parents were killed. A month after that my uncle checked me into Tranquility Mental Hospital. I never saw you again." Sam said.

"That still doesn't explain why you remember me." Mikaela said looking down.

"Well I told you before; your eyes haven't changed at all. They still look like they're reaching out for help." Sam said and Mikaela looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it, but it's like there's this shadow in your eyes. Always there but sometimes really hard to see; to me it looked as if you were reaching out for help. I don't have a clue as to what you might need help with, but you're a kind person and I wouldn't hesitate to help you if you ever needed me too."Sam said and Mikaela was silent for a very long time.

"Thank you." Mikaela said softly and Sam smiled.

"Hey Ratchet is this good enough?" Mikaela asked as she held up Sam's bandaged arm for Ratchet to inspect.

"Yes, that's fine Mikaela. If you guys are done talking then we should get going." Ratchet said and they both nodded.

A few short minutes later, Sam and Mikaela climbed back into Bumblebee, and they were off. Bumblebee was playing some soothing song that Sam couldn't recognize and Mikaela was humming it. Sam yawned and leaned back in his seat. It had been a busy day, he didn't think anyone would mind if he took a little nap…

* * *

_Sam's Dreamscape:_

"_Is this what you wanted?!"_

"_Noooo!"_

"_Look he's not fighting back!"_

* * *

Sam woke up with a start, Mikaela had shaken him awake and now Sam was staring at her in confusion. Mikaela nodded out the window and Sam realized that they were outside his childhood home. Surprisingly the house looked pretty good. The grass was neatly trimmed, the flowers his mother had planted were flourishing, there was a new path that cut through the grass, and the lights were on. Sam started to get out of the car but Mikaela stopped him by handing him a napkin. Sam stared at Mikaela in confusion and Mikaela gave a small cough.

"You were crying in your sleep." Mikaela explained and Sam quickly wiped his face, hoping to hide his blush.

"Why are the lights on? Your uncle wouldn't have sold the place while you were gone, would he?"

"No he couldn't. It was in my parents will that everything they own would be left to me. My uncle is probably living there."

"Oh... well let's get this over with." Mikaela said before getting out of Bumblebee with Sam following close behind.

Sam wasn't entirely too sure what he was feeling right now. A part of him knew that the issues between his uncle and him paled in comparison to the fate of the entire human race. Yet another part of him, a part that he had tried to bury so long ago, was nervous. This would be the first time he saw his uncle in nearly ten years. Even if he did blame his uncle for all the pain he had to endure, he was still his uncle and the only family Sam had left.

Sam and Mikaela crept across the yard, Sam standing on the balls of his feet simply because it felt like the right thing to do. When they reached the door, Sam turned towards Mikaela and gave her a nervous grin.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do. This door leads into the living room and right across from there is the staircase that leads to the second story and the attic. I have no clue where my uncle might be so we're going to have to be really careful." Sam said.

Mikaela nodded. Sam took a deep breath, turned around, and tried to open the door only to find it locked. Mikaela snorted.

"So now what?" Mikaela hissed.

"Hold on." Sam whispered back before reaching up to feel the top of the door. After a few minutes of searching Sam pulled back with a slightly rusted key in his hands. "Mom always did keep an extra key here; I guess it was a family trait."

After opening the door, Sam was relieved to see the living was clear. Slipping inside, and gesturing for Mikaela to follow him, Sam crept across the living room and slowly made his way up the stairs. Sam wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed that he still hadn't seem his uncle. It was probably a good thing because it meant that Sam wouldn't have to explain anything to him, but at the same time it made him nervous. Not knowing where his uncle was and knowing that he could stumble on them at anytime, was making Sam feel really nervous.

Certain that his uncle wasn't on the second floor, Sam lead Mikaela towards the middle of the hallway and pulled to a stop. Mikaela looked at him confused, Sam pointed up as he looked around for anything that could help. This was the tricky part, the door to the attic was simple a single square in the middle of the ceiling that you had to push up and move out of the way to get it to open. There was no staircase, rope ladder, or anything that would fall out if you opened the door, which meant that they had to find something they could stand on to pull themselves into the attic.

Luckily there was a small table nearby, it looked sturdy enough too. Hurriedly, Sam quietly took everything off the table, but felt himself pause when he stumbled across a framed picture of him and his family before his accident. Sam felt a brief flare of pain before quickly shoving the picture away, they had all seemed so happy in that picture and it hurt Sam so much to realize that he couldn't remember what it felt like to be that happy.

"The glasses are in a small brown case, it should be in a box in the back left corner." Sam whispered to Mikaela as he dragged the table underneath the attic door.

Mikaela nodded in understanding as she climbed up on the table. Just to make sure it was safe; Sam gripped the edges of the table and stared in worry as Mikaela pushed the attic door open. Mikaela started to push herself up, but by the way her legs were kicking, it looked like she needed some help. Grabbing her heel, Sam gave her a strong push and smiled when he heard her startled gasped.

"You looked like you needed some help." Sam yelled up and Mikaela leaned over and glared at Sam.

"You could have warned me!" She hissed but Sam never got to answer.

"Sam?" Sam whirled around in shock. Standing behind him, armed with a golf club, was Sam's uncle Charles.

His uncle had changed since the last time Sam saw him, understandable since it was ten years ago. As far as Sam could tell the past ten years had not been kind on his uncle. The skin on his uncle's face was pulled taunt over his gaunt face. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and his hair was ruffled messily, as if he had just woken up.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Charles sounded both curious and wary at the same time.

Sam noticed Charles griped tightened and felt himself frown in worry, did Charles believe he killed Alice too? Well he did put Sam into the mental hospital in the first place. Glancing up, Sam saw Mikaela starring worriedly at him and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Get the glasses Kayla; I'm going to have a talk with my uncle." Sam yelled up to her and saw Charles look at Mikaela in surprise, apparently he hadn't noticed Mikaela. Mikaela nodded before disappearing from view. Sam sighed before turning to look at his uncle, who looked really confused.

"It's been a while huh Uncle Charles?" Sam said softly and when Charles didn't answer, Sam gave him a sad smile and nodded his head toward the stairs. "I think we should have a talk."

Charles was silent for a few minutes before nodding back and very slowly started walking down the stairs. Sam glance up once more, slightly reassured by the soft thumps Mikaela footsteps made, before following his uncle down the stairs. Charles led him to the kitchen and hesitantly offered Sam a seat, which Sam took quietly. Charles didn't sit down; instead he walked toward the kitchen sink and leaned on it heavily. A few minutes passed in silence before Charles suddenly sighed.

"What happened?" Charles asked Sam stared at him in surprised before looking at him confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean what happened at the hospital?! Did you kill that nurse?!" Charles snapped angrily.

"No! I would never have hurt Alice!" Sam snapped back.

"That's not what your doctor says!"

"Rosalyn is an asshole who doesn't know anything!"

"He saw you covered in blood and the body was right outside your room! There was no one else there; just what am I supposed to believe?"

"You should believe me, not that bastard Rosalyn! I'm your nephew not him! Then again, maybe you don't care that I'm your nephew, after all you never came to see me!"

"Rosalyn said that you didn't want to see me! That you didn't want me anywhere near you!"

"Is this what I wanted?!" Sam yelled angrily as he shoved his shirt up to reveal his scar covered chest.

Both Sam and Charles were panting, Sam angrily tying to blink his tears away and Charles rapidly paling in shock. Charles walked slowly forward, stopping nervously a few feet from Sam. Charles eyes scanned Sam's chest before gently touching one of the scars and causing Sam to flinch. Charles was silent for a few minutes before suddenly backing up and slamming his fist on the counter.

"That's bastard, he said…" Charles snarled before muttering to himself. Taking a deep breath, Charles calmed himself and looked Sam in the eye.

"So what are you doing here and what was all this about glasses?" Sam smiled. He felt relieved, his uncle hadn't abandoned him; he was tricked by Rosalyn.

"You remember my dreams about metal men?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they were real, and before you say anything you should go outside and take a look at what's waiting for me." Charles looked at Sam weirdly for a few minutes before sighing and leaving the kitchen.

Sam smiled as he watched his uncle walk away, a very large part of his was doing a victory dance and shouting 'I told you so!' repeatedly in his mind, while another part snickered as he imagined his uncle's face when he met Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Sam had heard the Autobots moving around outside and talking to each other in quiet whispers. It was a wonder that his uncle hadn't heard them, but Sam guessed that Charles had a lot on his mind.

Sam might be able to see the future, but no one said he had to be mature. So when he heard a very un-manly shriek that sounded a lot like his uncle, Sam doubled over with laughter. Charles came back into the room, looked both annoyed and slightly scared, which was a very odd expression. Charles shot him a glare and Sam stopped laughing.

"Come on, I might have some clothes that might fit you. Thank god that you didn't inherent your father's _bulky_ build." Charles said before leaving the kitchen leaving behind a stunned Sam.

"So wait, you're not going to ask me anything?" Sam asked when he caught up to his uncle, who was halfway up the stairs.

"I don't need to, that big guy, Optimus whatever, told me everything I needed to know. And the yellow one, told me about your injuries."

"You were only outside for a few minutes! How the hell did you learn all of that in such a sort amount of time?"

Charles snorted, "I don't need some long winded explanation, and just the facts are good enough."

Charles entered a room; that Sam dimly remembered as the guest room, and gestured for Sam to follow him. Sam entered the room and stood nervously as his uncle looked him up and down before heading toward his closet mumbling to himself. After shifting through the closet for a few minutes, Charles stepped back with a red long-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black belt. Charles pushed the clothes into Sam's hand before walking over to the drawers and yanking one open, he pulled out a pair of white socks.

"What size shoes are you?" Charles asked.

"I don't know they haven't let me use shoes since I was twelve." Sam answered with a shrug, Charles swore under his breath before turning to stare at Sam's feet.

"You look to be about the same size as me. Get changed into those clothes and pick any pair of shoes that you like, just don't take the hiking boots." Charles said and left when Sam gave him a small nod.

Sam smiled as he looked at the clothes his uncle had given him, before quickly stripping down and changing. Sam ended up picking a slightly beat up pair of tennis shoes, which were slightly too big, before leaving the room and bumping into Mikaela. Mikaela looked Sam up and down before smiling.

"I like the new threads, much better that your hospital garb." Sam smiled

"My uncle gave them to me."

"Well your uncle has a good taste in fashion."

"Thank you." Both Mikaela and Sam jumped when they realized that Charles was standing right behind them.

"Did you get the glasses?" Charles asked and Mikaela nodded, holding up a slightly battered brown eyeglass case.

"Yeah, it took me forever to find it."

Charles and Sam both raised and eye brow at this. The case was in the first box in the back left corner, it shouldn't have taken more than five minutes to find it. Sam and Charles glanced at each other, before looking away with small smiles. So maybe they didn't need to ask why it took Mikaela so long to find it.

"Well let's get this over with and give those damned glasses to those Autobots, of whatever. The sooner we give it to them, the sooner we get out of this mess." Charles said; Sam blinked in surprise before giving Charles a guilty looking smile.

"Umm… Uncle Charles I don't think things will end even if we give them the glasses." Both Charles and Mikaela frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikaela asked.

"I just have a feeling that we're not going to get out of this so easily, even if we gave them the glasses." Sam answered.

Sam didn't get to explain any further since there was a loud pounding on the front door. Sam, Mikaela, and Charles all stared down stairs in worry. When the pounding didn't stop, Sam turned to look at his uncle, his stomach dropping.

"You weren't expecting any company were you?"

"No…" The three of them exchanged worried glances before Charles straightened his shoulders.

"Stay behind me, and don't say anything." Charles told Sam and Mikaela, who nodded back.

The three descended down the stairs, Sam and Mikaela stopping near the foot of the stair case while Charles answered the door. Sam wasn't able to hear what was being said, but he did notice the swarm of men that were sweeping over the yard and tearing up the garden. For some reason this upset him more than he thought it would, apparently Charles was just as upset since he started yelling at them. With Charles distracted, Sam watched as a strange man in a black suit walked over to him with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Are you Sam Wilwicky?" The man asked and Sam frowned in annoyance.

"It's Witwicky." Sam replied before he could stop himself.

"I need you to come with us." The man said, his fake smile getting even wider.

"He's not going anywhere!" Charles snapped, stepping in front of Sam.

"Sir I am asking politely. Back off." The man said looking more serious.

"You're not taking my nephew."

"Are you going to get ruff with us?

"No but I'll call the cops, there's something fishy about you guys."

"There's something fishy about you, your nephew, his friend, and this whole operation you have going on here."

"What operation?" Charles said, doing an amazing job of hiding his fear by looking confused.

"That is what we are going to find out." Another man walked up to the first man and whispered something to him. The first man looked surprised before grabbing the strange device from the second man and looking at Sam.

"Son."

"Yeah?" Sam said nervously.

"Step forward please."

"Just stand here?" Sam asked as the man stepped closer to him, holding out a strange machine that beeped rapidly as it approached him.

"Fourteen red… Bingo, tag and bag em." The man yelled and Sam flinched in surprise when another man in a black suit grabbed him. He watched in worry as Mikaela and Charles we treated the same way. Charles was led to another car while Sam and Mikaela were forced to follow the man who had argued with Charles.

"Sam, don't say anything, not a word until we get a lawyer." Charles yelled and Sam nodded his head, still Sam couldn't help but feel as if a lawyer wouldn't have done him any good.

The four of them sat in the car in silence. Sam glanced at Mikaela, who looked worried, before glancing out the window. Sam had to try very hard to keep the smile off his face when he saw a flash of yellow. Suddenly the man who had barged into Sam's house spoke.

"What do you kids know about aliens?" Mikaela and Sam glanced at each other.

"What, you mean like a Martian? ET?" Sam said doing his best to sound skeptic.

"They're an urban ledged." Mikaela said sounding like she was stating a fact. Apparently this wasn't what the man wanted to hear and whipped out a badge, where Sam finally learned the man's name.

"You see this, this is an I can do whatever I want and get away with it badge. I'm going to lock you up forever." The man said with a snarl and Mikaela snorted.

"Oh God, you know what don't listen to him he's just prissy because he has to go back to guarding the mall."

"You in the training bra do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Mikaela said looking worried.

"Grand theft auto is nothing?" Simmons said looking smug.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me weren't always his." Mikaela said to Sam but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked, not entirely sure how he felt about this.

"Well sometimes he couldn't afford a baby sitter so he had to take me along." Mikaela said still not looking at Sam.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal and criminals are hot. It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" Just as Simmons finished his sentenced, there was a loud crash and suddenly the car was lifted into the air. With a lot of screaming and a few minutes of heat pounding adrenaline, the car slammed back into the ground with its roof torn off.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen I want to introduce you to my friend Optimus Prime." Sam said feeling a little more than smug as Optimus stood almost threateningly over them.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said as the other Autobots swept in from behind and Jazz used his magnetic powers to seize their weapon.

It was very amusing to see a person go from full out confident to nervous and panic in the span of a few short minutes. Sam couldn't help but smirk as Simmons held his hands up, obviously not knowing that the Autobots wouldn't hurt them. Optimus leaned down till they were faced to face.

"Hi there." Simmons said nervously.

"You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there are S7 protocols ok? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons said, apparently Optimus didn't like that answer.

"Get out of the car." Optimus growled.

As soon as Sam jumped out of the car, Mikaela stood behind him. Sam couldn't see what Mikaela was doing but by the feel of it, she was picking the lock on his cuffs.

"So your good with cuffs too?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah." Sam said as he turned around to face her.

"Sam I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in…" Sam interrupted her.

"It's ok, I can't really say anything. After all I currently wanted for murder. Not that I actually did it, but everyone thinks I did." This shocked Mikaela into silence and Sam felt like he needed to explain.

"I told you how I was chased out of my home right? Well what really happened was that I was attacked by that freaky little robot thing that you killed in the power plant but before I could get away, it killed a nurse who was working the night shift. I tripped over the body, and while I was escaping I ran into my doctor. He thought I killed somebody and I didn't stay around to clarify things. So now it's my doctor word against mine, a schizophrenic ward." Sam said and Mikaela stared at him worriedly. Sam turned back to Simmons and glared at him.

"Where did you take my uncle?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh yeah?" Sam reached into Simmons coat.

"Hey don't touch me, that's a federal offense." Sam ignored him before pulling out Simmons badge.

"A 'I can do anything and get away with it badge'." Sam said waving it tauntingly in Simmons face before chucking it behind him and into the water.

"Brave now that your big alien friends are standing over there." Simmons muttered.

"Where is sector 7?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons snapped. Bumblebee didn't seem to like this answer since he uncorked something suspiciously near his crotch area and pour some weird clear liquid on Simmons.

"Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." Optimus said and Sam had to try very hard to stop from laughing.

"Get that thing to stop!" Simmons yelled and Bumblebee complied, mainly because Optimus told him to.

Still smiling, and thinking of the image of Bee, basically 'peeing' on Simmons, Sam started the process of hand cuffing all the agents together. Mikaela had suggested it and Sam found to his surprise that he agreed all to easily with it. Simmons was the only one left now.

"Alright tough guy take it off." Mikaela said to Simmons who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"You clothes, all of it off." Mikaela ordered and Simmons looked shocked.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela said with a steely glint in her eye.

"Little lady this is the beginning on the end of your life. You're a criminal, face facts it's in your genes." Simmons ranted as he stripped down to his boxes and white undershirt.

"Those are nice now get behind the pole." Mikaela ordered.

"I will hunt you down, without any remorse." Simmons yelled as Sam and Mikaela walked away. Suddenly the Autobots perked up, sensing something that none of the humans could yet.

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide yelled out as he slammed his cannon into the ground and sent a pulse of rolling energy that quickly disabled the fleet of cars that were heading in their direction.

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded and the Autobots split. Oddly enough Sam and Mikaela found themselves following Optimus, who let them ride his shoulder. The passed under a bridge and Optimus told them to hold on. Optimus swung himself up and his himself in the gap of the bridge.

"Easy now." Optimus whispered but both Sam and Mikaela were having problems finding perchance on Optimus smooth metal body.

The helicopters were passing underneath them when Mikaela slipped. Sam reached out automatically and grabbed Mikaela by her arm. Mikaela grabbed him back, shouting words that Sam could understand under the loud noise of the helicopters and his own scream as Mikaela full weight made itself know to Sam's still healing wrists. Sam couldn't hang on any longer, with a yell he fell off Optimus and Optimus tried his best to stop their fall. Unfortunately his attempt only made them slam into his metal foot on their way down and caused them a lot of pain. Luckily for them Bumblebee appeared out of nowhere and snatched them out of the air. They might have had whiplash now but that was a lot better than having broken bones.

Sam was about to thank Bumblebee when s helicopter appeared and launched something towards Bumblebee. It hit Bumblebee and then another helicopter appeared and shot another one. Sam watched in horror as they dragged Bumblebee to the ground.

"Noooo!" Sam screamed knowing that it wouldn't help at all.

Sam and Mikaela was forced to the ground. Sam stared hopelessly as Bumblebee was held down and then glared up at the men surrounding him.

"Look he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled but they ignored him anyway.

Sam knew he was screaming, he wasn't even sure what he was saying now, but he just couldn't get the image out of his head. Bumblebee's pained face, reaching out for help. Sam struggled against his captor, hoping that Optimus, or Jazz, or even Ironhide would show up and save Bumblebee, but none of them did. It was then that Sam realized that they wouldn't show up, that they were abandoning Bumblebee, and the Sam saw red.

With strength he didn't know he had, Sam broke away from his captor and charged toward a man spraying Bumblebee with freezing liquid. He tore the machine away from the man and turned it on him. A part of Sam knew that what he was doing was foolish, that this could kill someone, but at that moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to save Bumblebee, and he didn't care who got hurt if it meant saving him. Thing got kind of fuzzy from there, Sam knew that he was being attacked by the other people, people trying to stop him from harming anyone else, and Sam for the life of him couldn't remember what he did to them. The very last thing he could clearly remember was a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head, before everything went black.

* * *

So here's the third chapter, tell me what you think!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
